


Good Luck Kiss

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy grabs Rory for a kiss before she goes to rescue the Doctor (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12651980042/amy-grabs-hold-of-rory-and-pushes-him-against-the).

Amy grabs hold of Rory and pushes him against the nearest wall, swallowing down the confused protests from his lips. He moans against her in surprise, his hands coming to grasp her sides, before he gives as good as he gets - always giving, always tender, but always impossibly passionate. Sometimes Amy thinks that kissing Rory is like breathing. She’ll die if she stops.

They should be moving on. She’s ready to infiltrate an alien organisation in order to rescue the Doctor from a well-meaning kidnapping attempt (her life gets stranger by the day), but she thinks that perhaps the Doctor will get on fine without them for another couple of minutes.

She blocks Rory in against the wall with her forearm, leaning in against his warmth and weight. His hands slide over her shoulders, large and unexpectedly strong. There’s so much more to Rory than he ever lets anyone see - but she knows, doesn’t she? She thinks she’s always known.

He opens up and lets her in, her tongue pressing forth into Rory’s heat. She can taste him, drowning her senses in his taste and scent until nothing else exists. Nothing else in the world matters but the firm, slick slide of his tongue against her lips.

He curls his fingers against the nape of her neck, stroking thin fly-away hairs that refuse to be bound back. When she pulls back from his mouth, panting, he doesn’t follow her, but she sees the dark lust in his eyes and the red smear of her lipstick over his face. It makes her smirk.

“That’s for luck,” she says. “See you soon.”

“Good luck,” he calls weakly as she strides away, her heels clipping on the sidewalk. With Rory at her back, she doesn’t need luck - she just needs him, always him, only him.


End file.
